


Chansoo Kinktober

by tolnsmol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm trying, Kinktober, M/M, chansoo kinktober!, domsoo, i try and write hard chansoo but theyre just so soft for each other, subyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnsmol/pseuds/tolnsmol
Summary: Collection of short works for kinktober!





	1. Day 1: Spanking

It surprised Kyungsoo that even after all this time together Chanyeol could still be so shy about certain things. He was happy, exuberant, and expressive most of the time (unless he was in his studio--then he was focused) but then there were other times Chanyeol would become about as shy as possible. 

Mostly this happened when it came to their relationship because while Chanyeol was always loud in expressing his love for Kyungsoo, he was a bit more insecure when needing something from Kyungsoo. 

The issue popped up in particular when it came to sex. Kyungsoo was always blunt and straightforward. And while Chanyeol eagerly reciprocated during sex he almost never asked for anything in particular unless Kyungsoo coaxed it out of him. It was endlessly frustrating, but when Kyungsoo did manage to get something out of Chanyeol, well, that's when things usually got really good.

They were making out on the couch, movie long forgotten. Kyungsoo lay in between Chanyeol's legs. There hadn't been any urgency in their movements. It was the easy intimacy of a couple who had spent a lot of time together. 

Chanyeol moved to hook his legs around Kyungsoo to bring them even closer together, bucking up slightly to push the hardness at his crotch against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo responded in kind, grinding down into Chanyeol who gave a little moan from the back of his throat. 

They continued to grind against each other, Kyungsoo giving Chanyeol small kisses before aggressively thrusting up against Chanyeol one last time before saying, "Bedroom?"

Chanyeol nodded, eyes a little dazed.

Extricating himself from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo got up and headed to the bedroom, removing his shirt on the way. 

Before moving onto the bed Kyungsoo pulled the lube out of the bedside table drawer and put it onto the table. Chanyeol was standing next to the bed looking a little...well. Off.

"Yeol?" Kyungsoo prompted, before giving Chanyeol's ass a pat to move him onto the bed.

Chanyeol woke from his daze by blushing slightly and biting his lip. He took off his sweat pants and t-shirt before laying down on the bed.

Kyungsoo took off his own pants and followed suit before climbing on top of Chanyeol to continue where they'd left off in the living room.

They'd only just begun again but Kyungsoo could feel that Chanyeol wanted to say something. It was the same feeling he got when they'd first started dating and Chanyeol had struggled to tell Kyungsoo that he really really really liked it when Kyungsoo called him baby boy. Kyungsoo had laughed and kissed him before saying, "Okay then, baby boy," but apparently he was still apprehensive about telling Kyungsoo these things. Even after three years together.

Kyungsoo knew the best way was to wait a little for Chanyeol to gather his courage before eventually coaxing it out of him.

So he waited. He kissed down Chanyeol's body, paying special attention to his abs. (Chanyeol always loved it--he did work extra hard on those abs after all). He pulled off Chanyeol's briefs at which his cock sprang out already hard. Avoiding it, Kyungsoo continued down, nipping at the inside of Chanyeol's thighs (which always made him mewl prettily) before stopping to remove his own underwear. 

Chanyeol looked up at him biting his lip and looking rather expectant.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. Maybe now was the time to press a little.

"What is it, baby boy?" 

Chanyeol flushed a little at the pet name. He hadn't been lying the first time he'd told Kyungsoo he liked it. He really liked it. But Kyungsoo could tell it wasn't just the pet name but also whatever else he couldn't quite bring himself to ask.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol tried to casually say, "Nothing."

Kyungsoo climbed back on the bed, sitting on Chanyeol's thighs before putting his hands on either side of Chanyeol's head.

"Really?"

Chanyeol nodded again before looking away. This was it. The game Kyungsoo loved to play. Chanyeol definitely wanted something, he just needed Kyungsoo to get him to say it. 

Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol lightly before shifting his hips up and grinding their cocks together. Chanyeol arched his back and hummed contentedly.

Leaning down, Kyungsoo said, "What do you want, baby boy?"

Chanyeol's eyes were closed. "Mm, you."

Kyungsoo laughed. "I already know that. No, baby, what do you really want right now?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes, looking up at Kyungsoo almost embarrassed. 

"Tell me."

Chanyeol mumbled something that Kyungsoo thought maybe he could make out (and it made his blood heat up real quick) but as always, he loved to make Chanyeol really say what he wanted. Not only was it good for them to make sure they were on the same page, but Chanyeol usually turned all red and blushed madly (which was both very sexy and very cute).

Kyungsoo sat up a little, making it clear that the sexy times weren't going to continue until Chanyeol told him what he wanted. 

Chanyeol huffed and pouted. He was clearly embarrassed by what Kyungsoo was making him say.

But Kyungsoo was used to this--he didn't hesitate. 

"You've gotta use your words."

"That's usually my line," Chanyeol pouted. Kyungsoo snorted and smacked Chanyeol on the arm.

Chanyeol bit his lip. "I...Can..."

Kyungsoo waited patiently. Or as patiently as he could given his boyfriend was naked underneath him. Chanyeol whined, trying to be cute so Kyungsoo wouldn't make him tell him what he wanted but Kyungsoo wouldn't budge.

There was moment of silence between them before:

"Canyouspankme?" 

Kyungsoo grinned. He'd won. But also, Chanyeol would get what he wanted so really, they'd both won.

"Say it again, baby, slowly. I couldn't understand you," he teased.

Chanyeol pouted. "Yeah, you did."

Kyungoo shrugged before leaning down and kissing just under Chanyeol's left ear. "Say is again, baby."

Chanyeol sighed and said, "Can you spank me?"

Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol one more time before getting up and looking Chanyeol right in the eye. He blushed madly under Kyungsoo's gaze and Kyungsoo grinned. 

"Hell yeah baby, turn over."

Though he might have been hesitant to tell Kyungsoo what he wanted, he was quick to follow instructions. He was on all fours, ass up. Kyungsoo grinned even more.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, huh?"

Chanyeol whined and looked back at Kyungsoo, eyes both a little desperate and annoyed.

Kyungsoo decided to have mercy. He patted lightly at Chanyeol's right cheek before bring his hand down in a hard smack. The sound cracked through room over Chanyeol's moan. 

"Fuck, yeah," Chanyeol moaned.

"Was that okay?" Kyungsoo asked, though really he could see the answer.

Chanyeol nodded awkwardly his head down on the pillow looking back at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo continued the motion over again, this time a little harder. Chanyeol enjoyed that even more, closing his eyes and breathing out a little "fuck," each time Kyungsoo's hand came down. Seeing Chanyeol's reaction had Kyungsoo reaching for his cock with his left hand, which, though awkward, at least provided a little relief as he watched his boyfriend moan wantonly. 

Switching sides Kyungsoo continue to spank Chanyeol, this time his thumb pausing every so often to play with the rim of Chanyeol's hole. Chanyeol moaned even louder.

"Yes, mmm Kyungsoo--please--"

Kyungsoo smiled, and reached for the lube, knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted; his own desperation not letting him continue to tease Chanyeol right now. Maybe next time they did this he would.

He stretched Chanyeol open on his fingers, which didn't take too long as they did this often enough. Chanyeol's panting and pushing back on Kyungsoo's fingers were making him even more desperate to get inside Chanyeol. 

"Kyungsoo--please---I need---" Chanyeol moaned before he let out a choked out moan when Kyungsoo managed to fight his prostate.

"You sure, baby boy?"

Chanyeol open his eyes and nodded up at Kyungsoo.

He gave Chanyeol's ass another smack at which Chanyeol moan into the pillow before pushing just the head of his cock into Chanyeol, feeling the stretch of him around his dick.

Chanyeol mewled and pushed back into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took a hold of Chanyeol's hips and began to fuck him hard. Short hard thrusts that had Chanyeol panting and moaning a litany of "yes, please, harder."

After a moment, Kyungsoo stopped and pulled out, watching Chanyeol's hole pucker around nothing. Chanyeol opened his slightly wet eyes, a look of desperation in them. Kyungsoo smiled and brought a hand back before spanking Chanyeol again.

He pushed his cock back in Chanyeol without warning and Chanyeol moaned loudly. Using alternating hands to smack his ass, Kyungsoo pounded in Chanyeol while spanking him. Each time he did, Chanyeol ass clenched around Kyungsoo's dick, making Kyungsoo close his eyes and throw his head back.

Kyungsoo fought the urge to groan deeply, trying not to lose control, but Chanyeol tightened around him so deliciously every time his hand landed squarely on his ass he couldn't help it.

"God, baby, you can't squeeze like that," Kyungsoo grunted out, as Chanyeol clenched around him, moaning.

Chanyeol desperation was palpable, there were tears leaking from his eyes.

"Is it too much?" Kyungsoo grunt whiled continuing to fuck Chanyeol.

"No...no...ahhh, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol managed to breathe out.

He could feel the tension in Chanyeol's body, and his own. He snapped his hips harder, chasing his orgasm while Chanyeol reached down to stroke himself.

Spanking Chanyeol a few more time, Chanyeol became almost still as he came, moaning Kyungsoo's name, tears falling down his face.

Kyungsoo fucked into Chanyeol fast and hard and he lay under him before coming himself.

Kissing him lightly on the shoulder Kyungsoo asked, "Can I pull out now, baby boy?"

Chanyeol sniffled and nodded.

Kyungsoo pulled out and sat back a little to watch the cum leak out of Chanyeol before cleaning him up. He ran a hand over Chanyeol's rather red ass. He gave it a small pat before leaving his hand there.

"Thoughts?"

Chanyeol looked at him, eyes bright. Seemingly now that he'd said what he wanted, he wasn't so shy anymore.

"That was amazing."

Kyungsoo laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You should just tell me these things, you know."

"I did!"

"I mean before."

Chanyeol smiled shyly and moved closer to Kyungsoo. 

They stayed quiet for a bit, snuggling a bit before:

"Can we do that again?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

"Maybe even harder next time?"

"Chanyeol..."


	2. Day 2: Shibari

Chanyeol's relative inability to stay still had been a lot for Kyungsoo to handle at first. His enthusiasm could be a little off putting even if it was well intentioned. Kyungsoo wasn't always quite ready to meet that enthusiasm, but he'd gotten used to it. And Chanyeol had figured out what the best way to ease Kyungsoo into some of his wilder moments. They'd grown together over the years in that way: Kyungsoo taking in more of Chanyeol's energy and Chanyeol sharing only what he knew Kyungsoo could take.

But in all of the movement and chaos of their lives, when Chanyeol initially approached him about wanting to be tied up, Kyungsoo hadn't quite understood. Tying Chanyeol up during sex was one thing. There was a push and a pull, something to break, something to attain. But this was different. It wasn't necessarily about the end result. It wasn't about getting off. 

Chanyeol wanted to be slowed down. And he wanted Kyungsoo to be the one to slow him down. Not too much. Not often. But only every once in a while. When everything became heavy and too much and Chanyeol needed to be held still for a moment. To eliminate the floating. To feel secure and grounded. He'd explained it to Kyungsoo almost with tears in his eyes and Kyungsoo had kissed him softly and thanked him for trusting him with something so intensely personal. 

Kyungsoo moved assuredly in his life--a quiet confidence in his movements. But even after hours of research he felt a little afraid. He told Chanyeol as much.

"I trust you."

It was all Chanyeol said that night.

It seemed silly, a printed diagram next to him, trying to follow what was on there. But Chanyeol held still, his body held in an easier position this first time. He was naked, kneeling on the floor, head down, arms together in front of him. 

It took him more than an hour to finally finish tying Chanyeol up, each knot and criss cross made carefully. 

Kyungsoo would ask, worrying that he maybe the rope was too tight but Chanyeol would only hum, his eyes bright when he looked up at Kyungsoo. They reflected love and trust, pure and simple. Trust in himself and understanding of what he needed and the love he received from Kyungsoo.

Once he was done Chanyeol was on the floor. Breathing calmly, eyes down. He had a stillness that seemed to be more than just immobilization.

Kyungsoo stayed near him not knowing quite what to do. They'd discussed the whole process of actually tying him up quite thoroughly, but somehow they'd forgotten what would happen afterwards. Still it didn't seem to matter. Kyungsoo just sat near him, touching him gently. A caress of his fingers over Chanyeol's shoulder or his thumb gently rubbing over the softness of his thigh. Chanyeol didn't say anything. Just stayed there. Every so often Kyungsoo would whisper how beautiful Chanyeol looked. Chanyeol barely responded; he just breathed in and out, long and even. It was mesmerizing. Kyungsoo felt the intensity of it while it seemed Chanyeol only felt calm.

He didn't know exactly how much time passed. They'd decided on a very short session this time, not really knowing what would happen. Kyungsoo especially didn't quite understand what Chanyeol had wanted but it was becoming clearer. Chanyeol wanted stillness and security--as provided by Kyungsoo.

Finally, after some time, Kyungsoo asked if he should start removing the rope. Chanyeol gave him a tiny nod and a small smile. Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheek before beginning the long process of untying Chanyeol. Chanyeol hadn't really been tied up for their to be any pain, just some stiffness. When he was finally done Chanyeol collapsed forward onto Kyungsoo looking for warmth and closeness. Kyungsoo put his arms around Chanyeol comfortingly.

"Was that what you wanted?"

Chanyeol hummed in acquiescence into Kyungsoo's neck. 

"Come on, baby, let's get on the bed."

He pulled Chanyeol up and handed him an oversized sweater. Chanyeol put it on and lay down on the bed. Kyungsoo took a moment to look at Chanyeol. He looked soft and calm. Quiet. Content. He'd never seen Chanyeol exude this type of feeling before.

Chanyeol interrupted Kyungsoo's thoughts by holding his arms up, clearly wanting to cuddle.

Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend, ready for a warm night of snuggling.


	3. Day 5: Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll add chapter 3 and 4...soon...eventually...
> 
> Ana wrote some of this!!! She's amazing!!!

Kyungsoo wasn't really into sports. Chanyeol on the other hand, was very much into sports. Basketball in particular. 

He'd started playing it a bit more with friends and played games in a rec league. Kyungsoo decided he needed to be a supportive boyfriend and go watch Chanyeol's games. 

Now maybe some of it was to be a "supportive boyfriend" and some of it was to ogle his very athletic boyfriend. Chanyeol often sent Kyungsoo selfies after he finished practicing--biceps glistening with sweat, face flushed and bright, hair tied back in a small bun on top of his head. Kyungsoo was used to Chanyeol's deluge of selfies (he always saved them) but these ones were choice. His boyfriend looked good; there was no way around it. So, he really did need to go watch Chanyeol's games.

Kyungsoo understood the basic rules of the game. Shoot the ball, make a basket, run to the other side. It was all rather repetitive in Kyungsoo's opinion, but that was okay--to each their own. It obviously made Chanyeol happy, and being the whipped boyfriend he was, Kyungsoo always wanted Chanyeol to be happy. And who knows, maybe watching his boyfriend work up a sweat might end up making Kyungsoo happy as well.

He'd walked into the gym to found a few people sitting by the side of the court. It was relatively informal. There were about as many spectators as there were players. Some girlfriends, boyfriends, a couple siblings. 

"Kyungsoo!"

He turned to see Chanyeol running over to him. He was wearing a black basketball jersey, which had the added benefit of showing off Chanyeol's muscular arms. His bleached blond hair was tied up out of his face. Good start, thought Kyungsoo to himself.

Chanyeol grinned at him, "You came!"

Kyungsoo leaned up to give Chanyeol a small kiss, "Of course I did."

Chanyeol flushed a little with pleasure at Kyungsoo's show affection in public. "We'll be starting soon, I think. You don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want..."

Kyungsoo hit Chanyeol's bicep lightly, "Don't be stupid--I'm here to watch you show off."

Chanyeol pouted but then smiled. "I'll work extra hard just for you."

Some of Chanyeol's teammates called him and Kyungsoo said, "You better go," before giving him a little pat on the ass. Chanyeol grinned again and ran off.

He could see when Chanyeol ran back to his friends that they were teasing him a little bit about Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol seemed to love it. To be honest, Kyungsoo loved it too. He wasn't been on being affectionate in public but sometimes he liked it. Just to show everyone that Chanyeol was his boyfriend. He knew he didn't really have anything to worry about, it just felt nice.

Kyungsoo sat by the court and watched the game begin. While Chanyeol had been grinning before hand the change in his demeanor was instantaneous. He had the look on his face when he was trying to write a bit of a song that wouldn't agree with him--determined and relentess. If Kyungsoo was honest, it was pretty sexy.

Watching Chanyeol bound up and down the court, in his element, was mesmerizing. He felt so proud of his boyfriend. He knew it was just a rec game of basketball, but with everything else in their lives it made Kyungsoo happy that Chanyeol got enjoyment and community out of his past times.

But...it wasn't just that. Watching Chanyeol dripping with sweat, determination in his eyes--well, it was...hot.

He watched Chanyeol come to the sideline and spray some water on his face before taking a sip from the water bottle. It was one of those kind of stupid things jock guys did. But Kyungsoo was too far gone. He was into everything Chanyeol was doing right now. 

Chanyeol grabbed the bottom of his jersey and lifted it up to wipe the sweat off of his face which gave Kyungsoo a glimpse of the abs underneath.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo whispered to himself, as he realized he was digging his nails into his knee.

Maybe basketball wasn't so bad.

Kyungsoo's nerves were thrumming by the end. He needed Chanyeol--sweaty and tried as he was. It didn't matter. 

The game went on for way too long. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last, but by the time they were done and Chanyeol was walking towards he knew he couldn't handle it anymore.

Chanyeol bent down to give him a small kiss, victory smirk on his face. "How did I do?"

"Can you come with me?" Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the court and towards what he guessed were the locker rooms as fast as he could without looking too suspicious.

Kyungsoo shoved him against the wall and reached up to kiss him fervently. Chanyeol seemed a bit confused at first but responded in kind until Kyungsoo reached to put his arms around Chanyeol. 

"I'm all gross!" he said, leaning away from Kyungsoo. But when he caught the look in Kyungsoo's eyes, he understood.

"Don't care--" Kyungsoo said before kissing Chanyeol again and this time Chanyeol didn't try and shy away. 

Kyungsoo kissed along Chanyeol's exposed collarbone and said, "You looked so good out there, baby, I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Chanyeol preened at the comment. "Really?"

Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol's hand and roughly brought it to his dick so that he could feel how hard he was.

"Really."

Chanyeol groaned a little in the back of his throat, eyes wide, before Kyungsoo continued to kiss him and grind his dick into Chanyeol's thigh.

"Maybe we should go home--"

But Kyungsoo cut him off by grabbing Chanyeol's elbow and pulling him towards the bathroom, duffel bag and all.

"Kyungsoo--what---oh--"

He kicked open the large stall at the end and pulled Chanyeol in as well. Throwing Chanyeol's duffel bag down he pushed himself up against Chanyeol again kissing him roughly, this time putting a hand on Chanyeol tied up hair and pulling a little, just how Chanyeol liked it.

Chanyeol moaned into the kiss before Kyungsoo suddenly stopped and roughly turned him around.

"Bend over."

Kyungsoo was nothing if not to the point.

Chanyeol obeyed in an instant--ass reaching back towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reveled in the position by grinding his dick into Chanyeol's ass for a moment before slapping it once. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about fucking you while you were playing."

Chanyeol moaned, his hand reaching toward his shorts.

"Wait." Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol's shorts down. The jersey material fell easily and pooled around his ankles before Kyungsoo peeled off Chanyeol's sweat soaked briefs and they too joined his shorts on the floor. Chanyeol's hand immediately went to his own dick, wrapping his fist around it and stroking it as Kyungsoo pulled his own cock out, grinding into his Chanyeol's ass, this time without any clothing between them. 

Chanyeol whined at the contact, pushing his back further. With one had on Chanyeol's hip, Kyungsoo continued to fuck up against Chanyeol's ass while the other hand went to Chanyeol's hair, pulling it back roughly. Chanyeol's back arched beautifully: "Ah---Ah---Kyungsoo--"

"So good, baby." Kyungsoo grunted as he continued to ruin Chanyeol before reaching down to stop Chanyeol from touching himself.

"Soo--" Chanyeol whined.

"Hands, on the wall."

Chanyeol pressed his ass back against Kyungsoo, clearly needing more, but obeyed.

Kyungsoo stepped over to the forgotten duffel bag to find something, any to use for lube. He really needed to fuck Chanyeol and he really didn't want to have to wait until they got home.

"I think I have some lotion in there," Chanyeol said, looking over at Kyungsoo. The little bit of his hair that had fallen out of the bus was sweat slick and stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were red and and his eyes were bright with lust.

Kyungsoo felt the desire churn in the pit of stomach. He fought back the overwhelming need to just get off and finally managed to find a bottle of lotion in the bag.

Putting some on his fingers he walked back over to Chanyeol and carefully put his middle finger into Chanyeol's waiting ass. Chanyeol sighed, almost in relief, clearly wanting the same thing Kyungsoo did. After a few thrusts Chanyeol, whined "more, more..." so Kyungsoo added another finger, fingering Chanyeol quick and hard. They did this often enough that Chanyeol didn't need too much preparation, but still, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

At the third finger Chanyeol's back arched and he moaned loudly.

"Quiet baby, arent you afraid someone's going to hear you?" Kyungsoo said, leaning over Chanyeol's back. Kyungsoo's dick hardened more at the thought. He rather liked the idea of someone else hearing him fucking Chanyeol to absolute pieces.

Chanyeol quieted but whimpered. 

"Or is that exactly what you want?" Kyungsoo continued.

Chanyeol pushed his ass back again, hole taking Kyungsoo's fingers easily now.

"Please, Kyungsoo, I need you..." he moaned, clearly trying to be quiet but failing when Kyungoo's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his shorts before leaning down to kiss the small of Chanyeol's back.

He leaned down to get some lotion on his dick while Chanyeol turned his head to say, "Hurry up!"

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Chanyeol didn't respond just pouted.

Kyungsoo squared his hips with Chanyeol's positioning the head of his cock at Chanyeol's entrance before teasing for a moment by only pushing the head in before pulling out again.

Chanyeol made a sound that sounded a bit like a snarl, jutting his ass back again, trying to get Kyungsoo's cock in him.

Kyungsoo leaned forward again, "You gotta stay quiet, baby."

He pushed his cock into Chanyeol with a single smooth thrust and Chanyeol's head collapsed forward between his arms. He fucked him hard and quick. Chanyeol only let out quiet "ah, ah"s at first before he couldn't help it anymore. He became louder, his choked back moans echoing in the locker room. 

Kyungsoo felt the heat building in his spine, he could tell Chanyeol was close too.

"Baby, everyone's gonna know what a slut you are for my dick."

Chanyeol tightened deliciously around Kyungsoo at the comment. Kyungsoo groaned.

"Oh you like that do you? You like that everyone knows what a whore you are for me?Doesn't matter where--you'll spread your legs for me won't you?" His voice was low, a little breathy from the work he was doing fucking Chanyeol, and it seemed to be having the desired effect.

Chanyeol didn't answer (or maybe he couldn't) just moaned, his hand moving back towards his hard dick but Kyungsoo slapped it away.

"Tell me first baby--do you want everyone to know you're my slut??

Chanyeol whined and panted and shook his head. He was so tight around Kyungsoo he felt like his nerves were on fire. 

"No, you don't want them to know? Then why are you so loud?"

Chanyeol whined the tension in his body clear. He was close, between the fact anyone could walk in and hear them, the pounding he was getting, and Kyungsoo's low dirty voice, he was one long line of tension, ready to snap.

"Kyungsoo, please--" Chanyeol begged. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he was begging for Kyungsoo to jerk him off or for permission to cum but either way, Kyungsoo needed to hear something from Chanyeol first.

"No, baby, tell me: are you my slut?"

Kyungsoo slowed down, balls deep in Chanyeol. Chanyeol whined even louder, body twisting, needing Kyungsoo to continue, but Kyungsoo held still. It was taking all his self control to not pound wildly into Chanyeol's ass, chasing his orgasm but he needed this from Chanyeol.

There was a moment before--

"Please, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whined, grinding his ass back on Kyungsoo's cock. "I always want you in me..." he choked out.

"And?"

"I'm your slut," Chanyeol sobbed out.

"Good answer," Kyungsoo grunted before starting to fuck Chanyeol again. Chanyeol keened and almost screamed when Kyungsoo finally put his hand on his dick.

"Mine," Kyungsoo said repeatedly as he fucked Chanyeol useless. Any attempts Chanyeol had been making to stay quiet had gone out the window. He was moaning wildly, incoherent at times, at other times saying Kyungsoo's name.

"I'm coming---coming--" Chanyeol wailed, his back arching, head thrown back, before he felt Chanyeol squeeze impossibly tight around him. 

Kyungsoo groaned filling Chanyeol up with his cum. He took a deep breathe, leaning over Chanyeol's back before he ground into Chanyeol one more time, filthy and hard. Chanyeol whimpered, sensitive.

Chanyeol sighed as Kyungsoo pulled out, before reaching out for some toilet paper to clean himself up.

When he looked back at Chanyeol he had turned around, was now slumped against the wall, vaguely watching Kyungsoo move, dazed look on his face, shorts still around his ankles.

"Need help with that, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer to pull Chanyeol's shorts back up, making sure he looked presentable enough to go outside.

Chanyeol didn't say anything but reached forward to pull Kyungsoo into a deep, slow kiss. 

"Fuck Soo, that was so good, did I rile you up that much?" Kyungsoo could hear the teasing tone in his voice, but it sounded too tender to have any real bite to it.

"Shut up, you're so annoying." Kyungsoo pulled away slightly, leaving his boyfriend to pout. And maybe Kyungsoo had to kiss that pout off of his face, again and again. And again when they were saying goodbye to Chanyeol's friends (who may or may not have winked like they knew exactly what had just happened), his giant of a boyfriend hanging off of him (sex always made him a bit clingy), hands around his waist. And again when they got to the car. And when Kyungsoo was washing the sweat off of Chanyeol's hair back in their own apartment. And again when a very sleepy Chanyeol kept wanting more kisses even when he was half asleep on Kyungsoo's chest.


	4. Day 6: Porn

He'd caught Chanyeol red handed. So to speak.

Kyungsoo had walked into their apartment to hear some strange sounds. It sounded like moaning and something like slapping maybe? He hadn't known quite what to make of it until he got to the living room and could clearly hear the sounds of what was a blowjob. He'd grinned. Chanyeol never watched porn. This would be fun.

The first time Kyungsoo had brought up porn Chanyeol had blushed wildly. Kyungsoo would never understand how Chanyeol could be so open and vulnerable during sex but at the same time talking about sex seemed like too much for him. Well, it was cute, anyway.

Kyungsoo wasn't averse to porn. He liked it as much as the next guy. But he didn't watch it too much anymore. There wasn't too much much of a need with such a willing partner in Chanyeol. Chanyeol was nearly as horny as Kyungsoo most of the time so it worked out. But both of them had been very busy lately. They hadn't had sex in awhile and so maybe that's why Chanyeol had decided he wanted to watch some porn. Or maybe he just felt like it anyway. Didn't really matter to Kyungsoo. He'd always though it would be sexy to watch some together. But they'd barely managed it one time before Chanyeol had gotten too embarrassed.

But now, Kyungsoo knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"What's up?" Kyungsoo said smugly as he walked in and saw that Chanyeol, while still fully clothed, was rubbing at bit at his crotch.

Chanyeol lunged wildly for the remote but Kyungsoo ran across the room and beat him to it. 

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo, red and embarrassed. Kyungsoo grinned.

"Why do you wanna turn it off? It's just getting to the good part."

Chanyeol gulped and sat back down on the sofa. Kyungsoo sat down next to him.

On screen there were two men. One was on his knees, getting his throat fucked, while the other head his head in place, his treatment rough. Neither were particularly attractive, but Kyungsoo supposed that wasn't really the point.

"He looks like he's enjoying it, doesn't he?" Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol, leaning in close.

Chanyeol blushed, but didn't respond. His hand was on his thigh, but it wasn't moving at all.

"He's using him hard isn't he. His throat is gonna feel so used afterwards."

Chanyeol bit his lip.

"You wish you were like him, don't you? On your knees? Getting your throat fucked."

Chanyeol gave a frustrated sigh and the nodded. He wouldn't look at Kyungsoo just stared at the TV.

"Maybe we can arrange that later," Kyungsoo said. He felt himself getting more and more aroused as he watching Chanyeol's skin flush and listened to the tiny needy sounds he was making but he ignored it.

Chanyeol whimpered, his hand moving almost involuntarily to his hard dick, rubbing it a big over his jeans.

"Look at him, he's hard even though he'd being treated so rough. Just like you, baby. You love it when it fuck your throat don't you?"

Chanyeol nodded, his hand moving a little faster.

On the screen the man pulled the one on the floor up, getting him to his feet before pushing him onto the bed.

"He's got nothing on how good you look after I fuck your throat. You look so pretty, baby. You're eyes are all wet and you look ready to cum any second."

Chanyeol moaned at that. Kyungsoo moved to unzip Chanyeol's jeans for him at which Chanyeol put his hand inside and pulled his hard cock out.

He looked almost shyly at Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo didn't move just smirked at him. Chanyeol gulped and understood. This was his show.

"Look," Kyungsoo prompted Chanyeol.

He looked back at the tv to see the man who had been on the floor get his ass fucked, hard. He was on his knees, ass up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes while the larger man fucked him hard from behind.

"Is that what you want, baby? Is that why you put this on?"

Chanyeol nodded, jerking himself off.

"Is that what you need? A good pounding?"

Chanyeol moaned, hand speeding up.

"Baby, I'd fuck you so hard you'll feel me inside you for the rest of the week."

Chanyeol threw his head back, hand working fast on his dick.

Kyungsoo looked at his beautiful boyfriend, neck arched prettily backwards, tongue sticking out a little in concentration, eyebrows furrowed at the pleasure he felt. He felt his own dick stiffening a bit. He'd have to do something about that.

Getting up, Kyungsoo headed towards the bathroom to take a shower before looking back. Chanyeol had stopped when he felt Kyungsoo get up. He had a puppy dog look in his eye. He clearly wanted Kyungsoo to dirty talk him through his orgasm. But Kyungsoo had other plans for him tonight. This was just the beginning.

"Baby, you started this on your own. You can finish it on your own too."

He walked into the bathroom to take care of himself, leaving behind a very horny boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how much I get done...I'm already behind. Also. I've never written smut before so this is something new for me. 
> 
> A million thanks to Ana!


End file.
